Lets Get Married
by MaddieisYourWorstNightmare
Summary: Tails and Cream are happily in love. Tails asks her if she wants to get married. Cream loves the idea. But her mom thinks that seventeen is too young an age to get married. Will Cream listen to her mother? Or do something she wants for a change?
1. Let's get crazy how bout we get married

Let's get Married

I smiled at the alarm clock on my shelf. Usually I'm not a morning person but this wasn't any ordinary day, it was my birthday. I am now seventeen. Isn't that great? I'm hanging out with my boyfriend, Tails. He's so cute, I giggled at the picture next to my shelf. It was a picture of Tails and I on the swing set we were holding hands. Seven years ago. Well a lot as happened in those years. We started dating when I turned thirteen. I think he really started to like me after Cosmo died. We both were really sad about it and I comforted him. I rubbed my eyes and ripped the sheets off my body. I put on my puppy slippers and walked down stairs. I heard my mother singing. "_Waking up to early, maybe we could sleep. Making Banana Pancakes_" She sung. She only sung that song when she was making my favorite.

"Your awake" My mother smiled at me.

"Yes mother"

"So, breakfast is ready" My mother handed me a plate of my favorite, banana pancakes.

"Thanks Mom" I smiled as I hugged her. I sat down on the table and began to eat my pancakes.

"Happy Birthday Cream" Mom told me "So tonight I want you to pick where were eating, anywhere!" My eyes winded.

"Um... Mother, that's very nice off you but I already have plans with Tails" I told her. Mom sighed and I frowned "I'm sorry, he asked first"

"Okay, whatever you want" My mother was trying to hide the fact that she was a little bit angry "I hope you have fun darling" She kissed my for head. "I'm going to go a meeting, I'll see you later" She was about to walk out the front door "Happy birthday" I smiled and said "Thanks" Once she left for her meeting I finished my banana pancakes, I sighed.

I opened my laptop. I turned on a song by one of my favorite singer people.

_"I was player when I was little, but I'm bigger, I'm bigger. I was a heartbreaker when I was little, but I'm bigger, I'm bigger. And all the haters I swear they look so small from up here, cause were bigger. Love's bigger. I'm bigger and your bigger" _

I smiled. There's nothing else better to do, for the rest of the day. Later that day, I walked to the park. I was meeting Tails, I was kinda happy. Why shouldn't I be happy? I mean it's Tails. He's really cute.

"Cream" Tails ran up to me and picked me up.

"Hi Tails" I smiled.

"Happy Birthday" Tails said.

"Thanks" I smiled, Tails looked really cute. Oh, I've got it bad for Tails.

"So, how does it feel to be seventeen?"

"Okay, fine I guess... I don't feel that different. I don't really want to grow up" I told him.

"Well it's just a part a of life" Tails smiled. I love when he talks all nerdy.

"Sorry if I look really bad" I said.

"You don't" Tails said and I smiled

"So what's up with you?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Nothing much, I'm working on something really cool" Tails said "I think you'll like it. You ask it a 'what if' question and-" Suddenly there was a BOOM!

"Shit!" Tails screamed as a flash of lighting struck. He held me tight.

"Your still scared of lighting?" I asked as he had this arms around me. I laughed out loud. He hid is face in my fur.

"Don't laugh at me!" he yelled. Even though Tails was nineteen he still had a kid side to him.

"It's okay" I tried to hold in my laughter. It started to pour, hard, out of nowhere. We both ran up into the gayzebo. I love that word. At least we were dry.

"Well that can really wrack a date" Tails tried to catch his breath.

"I don't think so" I smiled as kissed him on the lips. He wrapped his arms around my neck. I smiled as he let me go.

"Cream... I have something to ask you" Tails said and my eyes winded.

"Yea...?"

"Well... There's a lot ways I could go here" Tails twitched his eyes. I could tell he was nervous.

"Just spit it out!" I told him.

"Lets get crazy, how bout we just get married?" Tails said. I was confused. It took a few seconds to come threw my mind. I didn't know what was going on.

"Wait what?" I asked as he got down on his knee. Oh god.

"Cream. My love for you is as strong as a bear but growing more everyday. You're who I want to wake up to every morning. Will you marry me?" Tails asked. My mouth opened. He was proposing to me. He was. His little fuzzy tails were wagging slowly. My eyes widened. Those words I would remember for ever.

"I don't what to say" Was the only thing that slipped out.

"If you want to say yes, say yes"

"Oh boy, I'll marry you!" I giggled and threw my arms around him. I began to giggle more.

"What's so funny?" Tails asked as he got up.

"It's just so cute" I giggled. He slipped the golden ring on my finger. I couldn't help but smile. I kissed him passionitly. I was getting married, to Tails. I was giggling once more. I start giggling for anything that's really cute. Another flash of lighting struck and Tails held on to me.

"That can really ruin this special moment" Tails whined.

"I think it's still special, You made this the best birthday ever" I looked out and noticed it was pouring. I had an idea.

"Let's go out there" I pointed to the rain.

"But- But there's lighting out there"

"Come on Tails, It will be alright" I explained. "Let's go dance in the rain"

"Wh-why?" Tails was still holding on to me.

"It's fun" I told him, Tails let go of me and I held his hand. "Wanna do something really fun?" I asked him as we walked out on the rain.

"Um... Sure" Tails still seemed frighted by the lighting.

"Take both of my hands and let spin in circles until were dizzy"

"Isn't that childish?"

"Isn't being afraid of lighting childish?"

"You made your point" Tails sighed as I grabbed his hand and we spun in circles in the rain. I kept giggling at Tails. Suddenly I let go and the world was shaking.

"Oh god, now the world is spinning" I sighed as I tried to walk straight.

"The world is always spinning" Tails said and I smiled. I still loved his nerd side to him. Once everything was straight I looked at Tails.

"Wanna do it again?" I asked. For I was filled with joy that no one in the history of the world could take away from me. I loved this man with all my heart. I don't care if were ready just yet, I still want to marry Miles Prower.

"Ahh" Tails screamed as he held on to me. Lighting flashed again. I giggled. I think this marriage could work.


	2. I'm sleeping on the couch

_Beep Beep Beep Beep._

"Ughhh... Shut up!" I screamed as I hit the alarm clock. Sigh. I was still living on Sonics couch. I haven't told him what happened last night. I didn't really tell anyone I was going to propose to Cream, just in case she said no. But she said yes, and all my problems are solved... well maybe not all of them.

"Hey Tails your up!" Amy smiled at me as she walked in the living room. Amy and Sonic have been married for two years now. I've been living with them ever since. I feel kinda bad but they keep insisting I stay. But now it's turn to get married.

"Yea, I'm sorry... but soon I will get a job and maybe an apartment and I'll be out of here in no time" I explained.

"Oh Tails, it's fine. We're family" Amy said. A small grin appeared on my face with the word 'family' that word was something I really never had... But maybe I had it all along. "Are you sure you don't want to go to collage? I mean you are nineteen"

"Nahh, There's nothing at collage I don't already know" I sighed. It was true.

"So I called Cream last night" My eyes widened at Amy's words.

"Really now?" I said curiously, did Cream tell her were engaged?

"Yea, I wished her a happy birthday" Amy said and I sighed. It's not like its a secret, but I'll tell her when the time is right.

"Did- She... uhh say anything else?"

"That was pretty much it... Oh and she said she was hanging with you later that night" Phew, she called before I proposed to her. "So how was It? I heard it was lightening last night? Were you freaked out?"

"Um... it was fun" I guess I could tell them later today, but I want both Sonic and Amy there when I tell them. Amy gave me a look that said 'How could it be fun? Your terrified of lightening' but before she could speak I asked "What's for breakfast?" trying to change the subject.

"Um... I'm not sure" Amy replied "I'll go ask Sonic" She got up and she was about to talk to Sonic but I stopped her.

"Amy wait!" I stopped her "I want to all sit down for this breakfast? Okay?" I said. Maybe if it's all three of us I can tell them with out them freaking that much. Usually everyone would have places to be so we never really ate that much together.

"Sure..." Amy said confused. She walked away to wake up Sonic. He was as bad waking up as I am. I rubbed my eyes and I sighed. I scratched my head and ripped the sheets off me. A few minutes later Sonic came running in.

"Hey Tails, I'm going running alright?" Before I could respond he was out the door. Sonic was like that. Sonic was like my big brother. He's always there for me. I sighed as I picked up my notebook. I wrote something.

_Cosmo, You once held my hand_

_now you're not the only one who holds my heart_

Yes I write poetry, couplets only. Maybe because there easiest to write. They kinda help, a little bit. I'm starting to feel a little bit bad about this, is that wrong?

Later we all sat down for breakfast together like I requested.

"I have some news to tell you guys..." I sighed as I bit into my chili dog. Chili dog's seem weird to eat for breakfast but I wasn't complaining. I loved chili dogs. I guess that's what you get when you live with Sonic the Hedgehog.

"News?" Sonic turned his head "Good news, or bad news"

"Uhh..." Usually my brain isn't work that well before I have something to eat "Good... I think" I explained.

"I love good news" Amy smiled. Of course she does.

"Well... here it goes..." oh god, pug your ears. I have a feeling there will be screaming. "Cream and I are engaged" I said there was spit take with some orange juice and a Sonic.

"Come again?" Sonic asked with his big eyes. I took some napkins and tried to clean up the orange juice that was on the table instead of in Sonic's stomach.

"I'm getting married to Cream" I said as I took another bite of my chili dog.

"Wait married?" Amy asked. I nodded. "AHHHHH!" I told you "That's amazing! I'm so happy for you"

"Tails?" Sonic asked "Why didn't you tell you were going to propose to her?"

"I didn't tell anyone really" I explained.

"Why...?"

"Just in case she said no, I didn't want to seem like an idiot"

"Your not an idiot. Well I think it's great, I wish you and Cream a happy marriage just like me and Sonic" Amy's eyes sparkled to Sonic.

"Thanks" I faked a smile. Marriage is a big thing, am I ready for it just yet? Am I an idiot for doing it too soon? I mean Cream is only seventeen and a day, I don't want to push her into it if she's not ready. "I'm going to go talk to Cream" I explained and walked out the door.

"What's his problem?" I heard Amy's voice. I'm not sure what my problem is, I've been trying to figure that out for years.

**

* * *

Hi Guys. I'm back, I've been writing a lot lately. I love writing, it's like eating comfort food when your sad. Like peanut butter... Peanut butter, peanut butter...I want some peanut butter. -leaves-**


	3. I'm so sick of just always dreaming

I kicked some puddles as I walked to Cream's place. I pushed the door bell.

"Tails!" Vanilla smiled at me. "Hello, what brings you over here?" I turned my head. Does she know that I proposed to her daughter last night? Soon Cream ran over to me.

"Um... Mom I got this" Cream told Vanilla and looked at me. Cream had such warmth in her eyes. "Tails was just here to help me with a project. Right?" She looked at me.

"Oh... Yea" I said trying my best to play along. "Does she know?" I asked Cream.

"Do I know what?" Vanilla asked in a confused way. I'll take that as a no.

"I'll tell you later Mother, we gotta go work on that project"

"Well okay, have fun... but not to much fun" Vanilla smiled. Cream grabbed my hand and ran up the stairs with me tagging along. We walked into her room and she shut the door.

"Phew that was close" Cream said leaning against the door.

"Um... Cream I guess I could help you with that project"

"No I don't need help with a project" She explained and I gasped.

"So you lied?" I said in a teasing way.

"I just used it as a cover up"

"Cream... why didn't you tell your mother were engaged?" I asked.

"I don't... I don't know" She sighed.

"Are you embarrassed of me?' I asked sadly.

"No, of course not... but Its not you I'm just afraid of what my mother will think"

"I'm sure she'll be fine with it she loves me"

"Yea but I don't want to turn it into 'loved' " Cream explained and I frowned.

"So you think that your mother will hate me if she found out?" I asked confused. Cream nodded. I began to laugh "I don't think that'll happen" I explained.

"I don't know why I'm scared but I am" Cream sighed sadly and I hugged her. She seemed like she needs support.

"Do you want me to tell her? I just told Sonic and Amy about it?"

"NO!" She whined as she stomped her feet on the floor "That will just be bringing my problems for you to do, I don't want to do that"

"Well then what do we do?" I asked curiously.

"I have an idea"

**

* * *

**

**Hi people. Hope you don't hate me forever for leaving you at a cliff hanger. but it's not that bad. Your prolly going to be suprised as where Cream takes Tails. Eh, I don't really fell like typing any more. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Pasta**


	4. Tonight I say we just get out of town

"I have an idea" Cream smiled.

"What is it?" I asked confused.

"Come with me" She took my hand. I noticed she was still wearing the ring I bought her. "I go here all the time when I'm stressed" She explained as we walked out the front door. We walked in her back yard, past some trees, a field, a waterfall which was really pretty, some more trees, it felt like we were walking forever.

"Where in the world are we going?" I asked as I pushed some bushes away so I could follow Cream.

"You'll see" She grinned. Cream really has grown up a lot since I first met her. I feel more in love with her everyday.

"Won't your mother get worried were you are?" I asked.

"I'm seventeen, I think she'll be okay with it" She said. Finally we stopped. I felt like forever we were walking. "Were hereeeee!" Cream smiled. I looked around. It wasn't anything special it was a big field with flowers and one tree and just nature, why in the world did she bring me here?

"Why-"

"Scream!" Cream cut me off.

"What?"

"You heard me! Scream, shout and yell! No body is here with in miles. No one will hear you" She explained. She kinda reminded me why I loved her so much.

"Ah...?" I said faintly.

"Come on Tails, Do you love me?" Cream asked.

"I do, very much"

"Then tell the whole world" Cream smiled. I leaned down and whispered in Cream's ear.

"I love you" I smiled.

"Wait what? I told you to tell the world"

"You are my world" I smiled cheeky. Of course Cream smiled brightly and she hugged me.

"Cream, there's just one thing I want to change about you" I unhooked her arms.

Cream turned her head in confusion. "What's that?"

"Your last name" I grinned.

"This place is beautiful" She smiled as she twirled her dress in a circle.

"It is!" but I wasn't looking at the view, I was looking at Cream.

"Cream" I sighed "Do you want to go threw with this?"

"With what?"

"Our marriage?" I explained.

"Of course I do. My love for you is as strong as a bear but growing more everyday" I smiled as she remembered what I told her last night "Just never mind what I said about my mother, I'll find a way to tell her. Besides I'll always have you right?" She walked closer to me.

"Right" I nodded as she hugged me. Cream and I ended up spending the whole night in that feild.

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry I might not be able to update as much. I'm in my dorm right now and this is my first year at a borading school. (It's really scary haha) Wish me luck, bye everyone. HAVE A GREAT DAY :)))! - hahaha triple chin.**

**Pasta**


	5. Your who I want to wake up too

I rubbed my eyes open. I saw the cutest thing in the world. Tails was sleeping right next to me. I used one of his fluffy tails as a pillow. I tried not to giggle that much. I looked around at the grass and the tree up above us. If you ever had have been next to a dog or a two-tailed fox or something with insanely cute ears, you might be temped to turn their ears inside out. And that's what I did with Tails. I turned his ears around. Tails tossed and turned and then I noticed his eyes opened. He shook his head so his ears were back to normal.

"Hey sleepy fox" I whispered. Tails rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"'We stayed here all night?" He asked.

"We did" I smiled.

"Crap!" He got up. "Listen Cream I had a lot of fun last night, but I gotta go make sure Sonic and Amy aren't worried. Okay?"

"Um... Okay" I said as Tails kissed me on the cheek.

"Your amazing. Bye" Tails said what did we do last night?

"Bye" I waved as Tails flew off. I sighed as I got up. I just realized I could of asked Tails for a ride. But he's long gone. I only fly if I have too. I don't really like it unless Tails is carrying me. I guess I'm walking. It took me about one hours to get home but I did it.

"Hi Mom" I opened the door.

"Where were you last night?" She asked worried.

"Um... I went over to Tails' place last night to help me on the project and it was kinda late, so I spent the night" I lied. I didn't feel good about it. As long as she doesn't look me in the eye I'll be fine. I can not lie to someone when there starring me down in the eye.

"Oh, so where is it?" She asked. Oh...

"What?"

"The project, where is it?" Mom asked once more. Why couldn't I just tell her the truth?

"Tails!" I said "Tails' kept it at his place, because I didn't want Cheese to ruin it" Yea that works.

"Okay, Did you do anything last night?" She asked curiously... Well... Can't she just stop with the annoying questions?

"Mom!" I said and she laughed.

"I'm kidding, but if there's little Cream's running around here-" Mom said in a teasing way.

"Mom!" I said. Man, sometimes she is so embarrassing. I can't wait to see what she says when I tell her were engaged. "Ugh!" I said angry as I stomped up the stairs into my room. Later I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I sighed.

"Cream," My mother walked in "I'm sorry, I was just joking"

"I know, I know" I said.

"I'll give Tails another chance" She smiled and my eyes widened.

"I'm glad you say that because were engaged"

**That's the end well of this chapter. Bye people, love you guys.**

**Pasta.  
**


	6. Good, cause so do I

I flew back to Sonic and Amy's, hopefully they didn't worry. I couldn't believe I spent the night with Cream in that field she showed me. It was awesome.

"Hey there you are little bro" Sonic said as I opened the door. "Where were you? Ames was starring to worry"

"Um... I was with Cream"

"Oooohh Cream. All night" Sonic winked.

"No it wasn't like that" I explained.

"Right..." Sonic said like he didn't believe me. I rolled my eyes. You know Sonic.

"Whatever, don't believe me" I sighed as I walked into the living room to my couch. Amy ran up to me and hugged me.

"Tails, I'm so glad your back!" I patted her, she's just like my mother.

"I'm fine" I explained.

"Well if your leaving you should tell me next time" Amy said as I pulled her off of me. I sat back down on my couch I watched TV for a few hours. _Dr. Phil _won't you please fix me?

"Why are you so sad?" Amy asked me. "You have the whole world in your hands"

"None of that matters if Cream isn't by my side"

"Awww" Amy smiled. Then the door bell rang.

"I got it" I heard Sonic's voice. "Hey Tails it's for you" Who would want me? I got up and walked up to the door.

"Yea?" I asked as I saw there was Cream filled with tears. She hugged me tight. Oh god. What the hell happened? I hated seeing her sad, I couldn't stand it.

"Cream...? What happened?" I asked.

"I told her" Was all she could say.

"Told who?Told her what?" I was clueless.

"My mother" Why did suddenly those words scare me?

"Wha- what did she say?"

"She didn't take it that well" Cream sighed.

"Don't ever stop listing to your heart" I explained.

"She told me I wasn't ready..."

"No one can tear us apart. If you still want to do it then we will" I told the girl I loved with all my heart.

"I still want to get married" She wiped a tear from her eyes. I smiled.

"Good, cause so do I" I chuckled and kissed Cream. Oh yea, this is what I live for.

**

* * *

Hey guys tell me if you liked this chapter. I kinda didn't. I'm thinking this story is going now where. I'm so confused on what to do next. Ideas? Please? Okay bye!**

**Pasta :)**


	7. Prove Her Wrong

**Hey guys! I'm so glad to see you! Thanks for staying with this story all this time. Don't worry, I made this chapter, a little bit longer then usual. I tried my best to make it good, but that's really for you to decided.**

**Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

"I'm glad you say that because were engaged" Was what I slipped out. Her face stopped. She thought about it for a second, and wondered. Probably like why is my seventeen year old daughter getting married? Or something along those lines. All I knew was that this was not going to be pretty.

"Wait... Engaged?" Mom blinked as if she wasn't sure if she heard correctly.

"Yeppers peppers" I said trying my hardest not to make it a big deal. I yawned and stretched my arms "Boy, I'm tired. I wanna go to sleep" I tried to change the subject but it was obviously still on my mother's mind.

"Why?" She whispered. It seemed like the only thing that could come out of her mouth. Her face just seemed so... disappointed in me. Like, Like, I wasn't even her daughter. She looked like she thought she raised me better.

"Um... well I've loved Tails from the day that we met, and maybe I want to marry him" I explained.

"Cream you're only seventeen! You can't get married at seventeen!" Mom tried to stay clam with it. I really don't see the big deal with Marriage. It's just two people who wanna spend the rest of there lives together, because they know there perfect for each other. Big Whoop! Who was my mother? Thinking she can tell me what to do! I got furious.

"Yes I can!" I got up with anger. "Mom, I'm not a child anymore! You can't treat me like one!"

"I know that but... your just not ready. You still have to go to collage, and how can you plan a wedding?" What does collage have anything to do with this? She isn't making any sense. I can do both, I can go to collage and plan a wedding. You'll see.

"You don't know the things I'm able to do" I said. Why wasn't she listening? I felt a small wave come over my yellow eyes. "It's not like I'm going to have babies or anything while I'm in collage, It's just marriage" I seriously wasn't going to listen to any of this, I really was so angry with my mother. Why can't I just get married without this being a big deal? I was going to prove her wrong!

"Cream, maybe you should wait a few years"

_"No!"_

_"No?"_

"Why can't I do something I want to?" I asked.

"Cream, you really should wait. I mean your not ready for this kind of adult hood"

"You know most mother's would be happy for there daughters!" I yelled. I wanted to go back to that field again. In Tails' arms, that would be great. There was the only true place I'm really happy. I wonder why me and my mother haven't been getting along lately. It's not like I enjoyed screaming at my mom. I would rather be spending it being happy laughing, but she just wasn't making any sense. Lately she hasn't understood me at all, I'm just a teenager.

"I am very happy for you"

"Well you have a weird way of showing it" I wiped tears away from my eyes. "I'm going over to Tails' " I explained. I stomped over to the door and walked out on my mom. I could hear she was trying to talk to me, but I couldn't listen. Why couldn't she just be happy for me and Tails? Instead of making it all strange and awkward with her? I walked on the side walk to Tails' house. I noticed a blue puddle with ripples. It started to rain. Perfect. I got so annoyed. Some tears finally fell from my eyes. When I was walking towards Tails, I was thinking. Was my mother really happy for me? Oh was she just lying, and Why haven't we got along lately. I sighed. Maybe life will never be the same, but that's not a bad thing. I arrived at Tails' place finally. I needed his support.

I pushed the door bell at Tails'."Hello Cream" Sonic answered the door two seconds after I belled. He noticed the tears in my eyes. Well this is embarrassing.

"Is Tails here?" I asked faintly.

"Tails it's for you" Sonic screamed as Tails walked in. Seeing him brought a smile to my face. I had tears in my eyes, but a smile on my face all because I was with Tails.

"Cream...?" Tails looked worried "What happened?"

"I told my mother" Tails face froze at my words.

"What?" He gulped "What did she say?"

"Well let's just say she's not that happy about it"

"Oh..." Was all that he could say at the moment. By 'Oh' he probably meant 'That's awful... You were right..." Tails sighed. I feel bad for Tails, I really didn't wanna get him in the middle of my problems. It sucked! "Cream, I just want you to be happy. I want you to follow your heart." Tails said. I will Tails, I promise. All though I can't say that out loud. I'm not sure why. I guess it was just something that should stay in my head.

"She uh... told me I wasn't ready"

"No one can tear us apart, not even your mother" He grabbed my hand. "Look, if you want to get married, then we will. But if you don't then we won't, that simple" I smiled faintly at his words, they always seemed to make me feel better. I looked into his bright blue eyes, they seemed so happy, so full of live. While mine were so sad, and filled with tears.

"I still want to get married" I said with out thinking.

"Good because so do I" Tails smiled and planted a kiss on my lips. I tried to enjoy this moment. I was so happy to be here with him. And I know one thing for certain.

**Tails' POV**

"Cream, Listen everything will be okay" I told her after I broke the kiss with her. I smiled, I wanted to make her feel better, make her feel like nothing wrong would happen as long as she's with me. I really do _love_ her. I guess I have never loved anyone like I love her. And It wasn't easy trying to get myself back down this love road again. It was painful the first time.

"But how do you know?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"Because I know that everything turns out the way its suppose to be. No matter what ever your mother or anyone else says, It will all turn out the way it should" I explained. Cream nodded her head. "Why don't you go back home and talk to your mom more about this" I suggested. I really want her and her mother to work things out. At least she has a mother.

"No! I can't deal with her right now, if I could I wouldn't be here" I stroked Cream's ears. She seemed like she really couldn't deal with this. She always can deal with things. No matter what happens she always knows how to make anyone happy. It's one of the reasons I wanted to marry her.

"I'm sorry..." I couldn't think of any other words to say. Lame right?

"Tails, I love you" My frown turned upside down at Cream's words. She loved me too! She did! I was jumping up and down like a little girl in side. Why am I so lame?

"I love you too" I said back. It was hard too say but I really mean it. There was an awkward pause, "Do you want to come in?" I asked awkwardly. Trying to turn things around with her.

"I would like that" Cream gave a faint smile. I put my arm around her neck and walked her to my couch. I'm **so** glad I'm taller then her now. I wasn't when we started dating. I patted her head.

"So what do you think we should do?" Cream asked we both sat down.

"I'm not sure... I'm so really sorry" I said, why can I be such an idiot sometimes?

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because, I shouldn't of proposed to you if you weren't ready or too young" I explained. I didn't mean to cause any problems, they just happened and they dragged me along with them.

"You know, proposing to me was one of the coolest things that anyone has ever done for me. You don't have to be sorry" Cream smiled. I felt red blush go to my cheeks.

"Hey Guys" Sonic said as he walked in. I was stroking Cream's ears, so I guess it was a awkward moment to come in on. I love her ears.

"Hi Sonic" Cream said as she sat up normally.

"What's-What's going on?" Sonic grinned.

"Nothing, were just talking" I said.

"Right 'Talking' " Sonic said sarcastically. He put air quotes around 'talking' oh Sonic.

"Right" I said un-sarcastically and confused. I nodded while saying it.

"So I'll leave you two love-birds alone" This coming from the same guy who ran away from his wife for at least three years. Sonic laughed and walked away. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry about Sonic"

"My mom's the same way" Cream said."Why are grown-ups so annoying?"

"I'll let you in on a secret, grown-ups are stupid"

"That's a secret?" Cream laughed.

"Well, it is to grown-ups"I feel so much better when I'm with Cream. We have so much in common. I just really feel like everything will be okay for us... I hope...

"I hate it when grown-ups tell you what to do" Cream said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Especially when there_ not_ your parents" I sighed. I began to think more about Cream's situation. "Cream you know your mother loves you so much right?" I asked. I can tell that Vanilla loves Cream, obviously she's worried about her making the wrong choices. Why is it all my fault?

"I know, but I can still be sad and mope about it" Cream faked a smile.

**Cream's POV **

If I could go and get away from the world just once, I would and get away from everything and everyone... no... I wouldn't... I'd be away from Tails.

* * *

**Ello Jellos! Tell me what you think about this chapter, I hope you liked it. I wrote this during study hall, teachers are so stupid. They actually think I'm writing a paper, or something. Silly Teachers! Anyway, enough about my life. Please hit the button below and write positive stuff. Oh, and Ideas are always welcome. Also, if there was something you didn't like, please let me know. I always wanna improve, just please be nice when doing it. I don't flame you, please don't flame me. **

**I think that's it for now. Bye. Love You!**

**-Maddie.  
**


End file.
